With You
by xzerox195
Summary: He had run off again. The hospital bed laid empty before her, the life monitor letting out a single monotone note. She should have expected it, yet somehow, she couldn't help but feel the familiar hurt creep into her heart.


With You

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Author's Note: Inspired by a scene from How I Met Your Mother. This takes place after Endless Waltz, assuming Heero is taking to a hospital after he passed out.

He had run off again.

The hospital bed laid empty before her, the life monitor letting out a single monotone note. She should have expected it, yet somehow, she couldn't help but feel the familiar hurt creep into her heart. Foolishly, a part of her had believed things would be different, but some things would never change. Heero would always be the boy she would always see more in her mind then in person.

And it was in that moment Relena decided, to move on.

Lifting her head a little higher, she walked out of the hospital room. Leaving the feelings she held for Heero in the empty room behind her. With each step she took, she could feel herself growing stronger. Finally able to move on from the fantasy she had held onto for so long. She was finally ready to move on with her life.

When she exited the hospital, Pegan stood outside waiting for her. She gave him a small smile, and he in turn gave her a nod. No doubt he knew Heero was gone. However Pegan was never one to pry, and for that Relena was grateful. She could always rely on him to be her silent comforter.

It was a strange, almost refreshing, feeling she held as she took the long ride home. She could finally move on. No longer would she stay up late into the night wondering what had become of him, or if he was thinking about her as she thought of him. Without Heero the world would keep turning, and she would move along with it. The door she had left open for so long was finally closed.

The outside scenery flashed by, the sun shone brightly and the sky was the deepest of blues. She smiled to herself admiring its beauty. Yes she was finally ready to move on.

When the car stopped in front of the Peacecraft mansion, she began focusing on the list of things needing to be accomplish before the day was through. Keeping busy was always her best defense, allowing her little time to think about other things in life. And Relena planned on keeping herself busy for the next few weeks. As she walked up the stairs towards her room she couldn't help but still feel a small tinge of hurt pinch at her heart. Shaking her head she turned the knob to her door warding off any thoughts that might crush the good mood she was currently in.

As she entered a silhouette moved from behind the curtains and Relena froze in her tracks. It was Heero.

And in the second that she met his eyes, all the feelings came rushing back to her. Her heart began to pound in her chest and she couldn't help but feel herself crumble under the weight of his gaze.

"Heero what are you doing here?" Her voice far from the perfect political tone it always held.

How could he be here? It was unfair and cruel the vice he held over her heart. Things were suppose to be over, yet with one look he had managed to bring everything rushing back to her.

"I needed to see you." His voice was barely above a whisper, nothing like the determined Heero she knew.

Her pride caused her to pause, she would be damned if she let him hurt her again. She was tired of the games, seeing him for a few moments only to have him vanish for months. Yet as she continued to look at him, she couldn't help but feel herself give into him. Wanting to give him one final chance.

She took a step towards him, putting her heart on the line for the last time. "Heero, I'm confused."

"So am I." He took a step towards her, and she could see the storm building within his eyes.

The emotions he had always seemed to block out. The walls and barriers crumbled around him, letting her see that rare glimpse into him that she had only witnessed a few times.

"This, all of this, is totally new to me. But, I know its what I want. I want to be confused. With you."

They were only a breath away from another. And she knew if she walked away at this, moment she would break him.

Before another thought could pass through her mind, he captured her lips in his. It was everything Relena hoped it would be. All the heart ache, all the long nights spent in tears, it was all worth it for this one perfect moment. Finally coming together after so much trial and tribulation. And Relena knew in that moment why Heero was really there, what he had come to her room to tell her.

She opened her eyes and found him looking at her, the storm in his eyes subsided. "I won't leave you again Relena."

Smiling, Relena wrapped her arms around Heero. Burying her head in his chest.

"I know Heero, I know"

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry I realized i posted the wrong version on this fanfic before. All that really changed what the last few paragraphs. A huge thanks to hhashtr, you are one of a kind. I hoped you enjoyed this short one shot, as always please read and review!

xzerox195


End file.
